


Le monstre sous le lit de Luffy

by MissCactus



Series: House of Cracks [18]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, Discord: Poulécriture, F/M, Family, Gen, Humor, Monsters, Other, Pre-Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: « Luffy ? » Demanda Ace, encore à moitié endormi.« Y a un monstre sous mon lit. Je peux dormir ici ? »
Relationships: Kuina/Sabo (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Series: House of Cracks [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094027
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7
Collections: Poulécriture





	Le monstre sous le lit de Luffy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The monster under Luffy's bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469078) by [chickenyuujirou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenyuujirou/pseuds/chickenyuujirou), [MissCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus). 

> petit défi lancé par bringmebackhome ! ce texte a été écrit en une petite heure seulement mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même :)  
c'est une idée que j'ai en tête depuis un moment, je pense en faire une fic à part un jour ou l'autre
> 
> bonne lecture !

Ace se réveilla en sentant quelqu'un se glisser dans son lit. Il n'eut pas à ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui c'était et il passa son bras autour des frêles épaules de Luffy, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il le sentit trembler contre lui.

« **Luffy ?** demanda-t-il, encore à moitié endormi.

\- **Y a un monstre sous mon lit. Je peux dormir ici ?** »

Ace grommela un simple « **oui **» et se rendormit aussitôt, trop fatigué pour réfléchir aux paroles de son frère.

Il aurait pu mettre cette demande sur le compte d'un cauchemar, après tout il n'était pas rare qu'il en ait à son âge, mais cela se reproduisit plusieurs fois. Au début Luffy s'incrustait dans son lit une fois par semaine environ, puis deux fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par venir tous les soirs. Au final, il ne prenait même pas la peine de passer par la chambre et allait naturellement se coucher dans le lit de son frère.

Ace décida que Luffy était bien trop grand pour ne pas pouvoir dormir tout seul, il avait sept ans quand même, il n'allait pas passer son temps dans son lit ! Aux grands maux, les grands moyens. Il força donc Luffy à se coucher dans son lit, rabattit les couvertures sur lui et ouvrit tous les placards, regarda dans tous les recoins de sa chambre pour lui montrer que _non_, il n'y avait pas de monstre.

«** Regarde sous le lit**, ordonna Luffy. »

Il se retint de soupirer et se pencha pour la troisième fois. Il n'y avait rien sous le lit, mis à part des paquets de biscuits probablement vides et le haut que Ace cherchait depuis des mois.

«** Il n'y a rien, Luffy. C'est bon, tu veux bien dormir maintenant ?** »

Luffy acquiesça faiblement et Ace se sentit presque mal de le laisser seul, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser cette situation dégénérer. Il laissa la porte de la chambre de Luffy entrouverte et partit se coucher à son tour, pensant naïvement que le problème était réglé. En plein milieu de la nuit, il sentit de nouveau quelqu'un se glisser sous ses draps.

«** Elle est encore là**, chuchota Luffy, se collant au torse de son frère. **Elle est _toujours_ là.**

\- **D'accord, je vais voir. **

\- **Non ! **

\- **C'est bon, Luffy, reste là, je reviens.** »

Il se leva et, après s'être pris sa chaise de bureau deux fois ce qui fit bien rire son frère, il parvint à sortir dans le couloir pour se diriger vers la chambre de Luffy. Dès qu'il eut ouvert la porte, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose semblait différent. La chambre du garçon semblait plus menaçante, plus... il ne saurait pas trop dire quoi, mais il s'y sentait presque oppressé.

Et le grognement qui provenait de sous le lit ne faisait que renforcer cette impression.

Il se demanda bêtement si Luffy avait encore trouvé le moyen de faire rentrer un animal errant et l'aurait oublié sous son lit par la suite. Il comprenait pourquoi la bête serait folle de rage si elle avait dû se nourrir de biscuits oubliés pendant des jours.

Encore à moitié endormi, il ne se rendit pas compte que la théorie de l'animal était impossible tout simplement parce qu'il avait déjà vérifié tout à l'heure qu'il n'y avait rien dans la chambre, mais cette pensée ne traversa pas son cerveau assez vite. Il était déjà couché sur son ventre, regardant sous le lit ce qui pouvait faire ce bruit. Ce qu'il vit le traumatisa probablement pour les dix prochaines années.

Il y avait une _fille_ sous le lit de Luffy.

Elle avait certainement les cheveux noirs, bien qu'il ne puisse pas vraiment en être sûr à cause de la pénombre de la pièce et le fixait avec de grands yeux jaunes brillants. Le grognement venait bien d'elle et Ace se rendit compte avec horreur qu'elle avait des canines pointues bien trop longues pour être humaines et ses ongles ressemblaient plus à des griffes qu'autre chose. Il y avait sûrement d'autres détails qui indiquaient qu'elle n'était pas humaine, mais il ne voulait pas la quitter du regard pour vérifier, de peur qu'elle ne lui saute à la gorge.

« **Oh putain...** finit-il par lâcher.

\- **Ah mince, t'es pas Luffy**, dit le monstre ( ? la fille ? La chose ?) en même temps. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait une voix tout à fait normale. Et qu'elle semblait aussi perdue que lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander d'où elle sortait, ce qu'elle était, pourquoi elle était sous le lit de son petit frère, mais au moment où il cligna des yeux, elle disparut. Il se frotta les yeux, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait plus personne sous le lit de Luffy. Après quelques secondes à se demander s'il n'avait pas halluciné, il se releva et regarda dans tous les coins de la chambre, mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'elle. Elle avait tout simplement disparu, aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue.

Il repartit se coucher, Luffy s'étant déjà endormi dans son lit. Cette nuit, il ne ferma pas l'oeil, sursautant à chaque craquement de bois ou bruit venant de l'extérieur.

* * *

Lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil traversèrent les rideaux de sa chambre, Ace se leva et descendit dans la cuisine. Il n'avait pas dormi et il avait tellement faim qu'il avait l'impression que son estomac était en train de se manger lui-même. Il y trouva Sabo, déjà attablé, une tasse de café à la main. En voyant son frère, ce qui s'était passé la nuit ne fit que lui revenir de plein fouet. Il devait lui en parler, même s'il le prenait pour un fou...

«** Sabo...** dit-il. »

don frère leva un regard surpris vers lui. Il était rare qu'il soit réveillé aussi tôt, en général le blond était seul pendant quelques heures le matin avant que Luffy ne débarque. Ace n'émergeait pas avant midi.

«** Ace ?** demanda-t-il, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix en voyant les cernes sous ses yeux. »

Le brun s'assit en face de lui, évitant son regard.

« **Sabo, écoute... Ces derniers temps Luffy ne veut pas dormir dans sa chambre et hier je suis allé voir ce qui le terrifiait autant... **»

Il se pinça les lèvres, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi ajouter. Comment expliquer qu'il y avait un monstre sous le lit de son frère ? Plus il y pensait et plus cela semblait ridicule. S'il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, il aurait presque pensé que cela avait été un rêve et non la réalité. Il se passa une main sur le visage, essayant de reprendre le fil de ses pensées, mais Sabo prit la parole.

« **Ah, tu as rencontré Kuina ?** »

Ace releva la tête immédiatement la tête, un air confus accroché au visage. Kuina ? Qui était Kuina ? D'où sortait ce nom ? Jamais il ne l'avait entendu avant aujourd'hui... Et pourtant, la tête de Sabo suffit à lui répondre. Le blond avait l'air de regretter d'avoir dit ces mots. Il avait la tête baissée, le regard fuyant, mais ce ne fut pas ce qui choqua le plus Ace. Non, ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'il y avait un problème dans leur maison, fut la couleur de ses joues et son sourire mi-gêné, mi-rêveur. Un déclic se fit dans son esprit et s'il avait été en train de boire, il aurait probablement recraché sa boisson sur la table.

« **Tu es tombé amoureux du monstre sous le lit de Luffy ?!** »

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
